


a kiss that's done lazily

by an_absolute_coat_hanger



Series: kisses for hinata shoyou [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Streamer!Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, also i sneaked a lil bit kurodai in there because yes, i have kenhina brainrot, i love them, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_absolute_coat_hanger/pseuds/an_absolute_coat_hanger
Summary: as promised, my kenhina brain rot in a fic!! this one's really fluffy and i hope u enjoy it!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: kisses for hinata shoyou [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	a kiss that's done lazily

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, my kenhina brain rot in a fic!! this one's really fluffy and i hope u enjoy it!!

Shoyou would like to say that he walked calmly towards his boyfriend’s dorm room. Unfortunately, that would be a lie. Shoyou had practically been running from the moment he stepped off the train. He took a second to glance at his phone, ‘Damn, almost one AM.’ He was definitely running late but by no fault of his, Shoyou would later whine to Kenma. Kageyama asked him to stay for extra practice and by the time they finished, the ginger had to sprint to catch the last train to Tokyo. Kenma would snicker and smile into soft curls, “Not even I can combat your need for extra practice.” 

As Shoyou found himself in front of the building, he pulled out his ~~very old~~ flip-phone. The piece of “junk”, as Kenma calls it, did its job just fine when he texted Kuroo that he was outside. He checked and double checked and triple checked the room number. ‘215’. Shoyou groaned at the idea of running up 2 more flights of stairs but threw himself up them anyways, calves burning. The excitement of getting to see Kenma face to face for the first time in months was nothing compared to the aching in his thighs. 

‘211, 213, 215!’ he murmured. He shouldered his overnight bag and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps rushing and the door opened to reveal Kuroo in all his rooster head glory. “Kuroo-san!” he exclaimed quietly and was pulled into a short hug.

“Hey Chibi-chan. How was the trip?” Kuroo asked, keeping his voice low.

Before he could reply, Kenma called out, “Kuroo, if you’re gonna have people over, take them to your own dorm. I’m streaming right now.” Kuroo pulled Shoyou into the room, rolling his eyes at the way Shoyou’s face softened at hearing his boyfriend.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Shoyou says while pulling off his shoes and setting down his bag. Kuroo smirked and looked as if he had an idea.

He raised his voice and cheekily said, “Sorry Shrimpy, looks like Kenma’s busy. You can try coming back tomorrow?”

Shoyou giggled and played along, “Aw man, but I came ready to snuggle my lovely boyfriend.” Kuroo snorted at Kenma practically throwing his headphones off to whip his head around and look at them. 

“Sho?” Kenma’s jaw was on the floor. 

“In the flesh.” Kuroo could hear the smile leaking into Shoyou’s voice as he replied. The youngest opened his arms for a hug and Kenma practically leaped over, embracing his smaller lover. 

“Shoyou...” he sighed into his boyfriend’s curls. His hands trailed up the ginger’s face and landed on his cheeks. Gently, he kissed his boyfriend, uncaring of their audience. Shoyou’s hands came up to tightly grasp the front of Kenma’s ‘Kodzuken™’ hoodie, as if to convey all the feelings he couldn’t say. Kuroo looked away, sparing the pair some privacy. He ambled over to the brightly lit monitors and saluted the camera with two fingers.

“Hello chat! Kodzuken’s bestest friend forever here. Kodzuken is a bit preoccupied with his lovely boyfriend at the moment so sadly, the stream will be ending a bit earlier than normal. He will be back on schedule by tomorrow. Scout’s honor.” Kuroo took a moment to glance at the chat, which was flooded with requests to see the boyfriend and for him to take his shirt off (?) He shrugged and waved goodbye as he shut the stream off. After completely powering off the computer, he returned to the couple, still standing.

“Alright, you lovebirds. I’m going to head out and catch some shut-eye. Try and get some sleep, alright?” Kuroo smirked and waggled his eyebrows at the pair. Kenma raised one hand to flip him off while Shoyou smiled brightly at him.

“Good night, Kuroo-san! Sorry for making you wait up for me,” the ginger apologized. Kuroo waved it off, explaining that it was alright and he probably would’ve been up anyways. As he turned to head out, Kenma caught his arm.

“Thanks, Kuroo.” Kuroo hummed.

“No problem, Kenma.” Kuroo returned to his own dorm and practically collapsed onto his bed, but not before texting a good night message to his own boyfriend, Daichi. Adding plenty of emoji hearts and kissy faces, he sent the message and grabbed some earplugs. ‘Better safe than sorry’ he snickered.

\--- line break ---

Kenma has never been more excited to get in a bed in his life. Even in his earliest memories, he would always make a fuss about getting in bed. Kenma’s a night owl, through and through. But when he started dating Shoyou, he discovered something new. Cuddling. Yes, cuddling. Being intertwined and so close with his lover was the motivation he needed to get into bed.

It started his third year, at a training camp. Shoyou had quietly snuck into the Nekoma room and squirmed his way into Kenma’s sleeping bag. The puppy eyes hit Kenma right in his weak spot and so he could not deny the smaller boy. When Shoyou curled into him and sighed, Kenma felt his heart stutter. He couldn’t help but lean down and whisper a small, “I love you.” Kenma had the best night of sleep he had in weeks, despite the rude awakening of Tora and Fukunaga giggling and taking pictures of them.

To Kenma’s annoyance, Shoyou insists on at least brushing his teeth. The blonde huffs and leads him to the communal bathroom. While Kenma still feels pretty awake, it is obvious Shoyou is very sleepy. His head drooping and jerking up as he slowly moves his arm back and forth. Kenma finishes brushing quickly and taps his slippered foot on the tile. Agonizingly slow, the younger finishes brushing his teeth. Kenma grabs him by the arms and steers him back to the dorm. When they get inside, Shoyou goes pink. Kenma frowns, “What’s wrong?”

“I have to change.”

“So?”

“Can you turn around? Please?” Shoyou’s ears are burning bright red as he searches through his bag. Kenma snickers but complies, turning to face the wall. “Thank you,” the ginger says. Kenma hears rustling and is struck with the sudden urge to turn around and look. He shakes his head at the thought. “I’m done.” Shoyou says, the tiredness on his face replaced with a pretty pink blush that sneaks its way down his neck. Kenma craves to follow the trail but reminds himself that his boyfriend has had a long day, and that there would be plenty of time to follow it tomorrow.

The blonde gets into bed and holds the comforter up, inviting his boyfriend. Shoyou slowly gets in, head tucking underneath Kenma’s chin. Kenma sighs into ginger curls and cranes his neck to kiss Shoyou’s forehead. Shoyou looks up at him and pouts. “What’s wrong, Sho?” Kenma asks knowingly. Hinata stares at him, eyes wide and that pretty blush returning. He buries his head in Kenma’s chest and murmurs something. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Kenma is holding back laughter at this point.

Hinata looks up again and swallows, eyes looking determined. “Please kiss me, Kenma.” And how is Kenma supposed to turn down such a request. He dips his head down to press his lips to Shoyou’s plush ones. Kenma can taste the toothpaste lingering and he feels Shoyou’s hands tangle themselves in his freshly re-dyed hair. When they separate for air, Shoyou looks satisfied, smiling lazily. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Sho. Anything.” Kenma wonders when he got so sappy. He blames it on the distance that usually spans them. Not being able to see Shoyou as often makes him moody. Kenma is jerked from his thoughts by a hand on his cheek. Shoyou stares at him with wide unchanging eyes, the same way Kenma remembers them from across the court. Not wanting to break the sudden silence, he turns his head to kiss Shoyou’s palm before curling into back into Shoyou. 

Kenma breathes deeply in the crook of his neck and sighs again. Shoyou giggles at the sensation and whispers a soft _‘i love you.’_ Kenma misses the admittance, already dead asleep. Shoyou smiles sleepily and lets sleep take him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!! i hope u enjoyed bc i loved writing this one. so soft and sweet. istg they are all i think about i love kenhina so much,,,,, also i couldn't sneak this in anywhere but i totally hc that kuroo once walked into a stream w/o a shirt on and now chat always asks for him to take his shirt off LMFAO. anyways come chat with me on twt at @_coat_hanger !! constructive criticism is always welcome !!!! i lub u!!! <3


End file.
